Half shells for wind turbine rotor blades are generally produced separately from each other in separate half shell molds, in particular in vacuum infusion processes. After the curing, the two half shells are adhesively bonded to each other, generally lying one over the other in the region of the trailing edge, so that the thickness of the trailing edge is determined by the thicknesses of the two half shells and of the adhesive layer formed therebetween. It is known that, in particular in the regions of the rotor blade near the blade tip, trailing edges that are as thin as possible are aerodynamically advantageous and lead to a reduced development of noise.
United States patent application publication 2007/0098561 discloses a rotor blade in which the two half shells are adhesively bonded to each other such that the trailing edge is formed exclusively by the half shell on the suction side. The thickness of the trailing edge is accordingly not formed by both half shells plus the adhesive layer, but only by the half shell on the suction side.
United States patent application publication 2012/0067515 discloses a wind turbine rotor blade in which the entire rotor blade is not assembled from two half shells bat is produced in a single vacuum infusion process. It is just that the fibrous materials are placed into separate half shell molds. The known rotor blade also has a thick trailing edge, in which an end edge chord is arranged.
United States patent application publication 2011/0135485 A1 discloses a structural component in the form of a double T-beam for a wind turbine rotor blade. Details of how the rotor blade is assembled from this structural component and further elements are not described.
The publication WO 01/46582 A2 discloses a wind turbine rotor blade that is not constructed from half shells but from a multiplicity of segments, which are set against a centrally arranged spar box by means of elastic joints.